A restricted number of formamidine disulphides is known in literature, however herbicide properties were never recognized to such compounds.
P. K. Srivastrava and coll. prepared, for merely academical purposes, the following formamidine disulphides in the form of bromohydrates: ##STR1## However no analytical data for the characterization of the above-said three compounds are reported, probably because, due to their instability, they cannot be isolated as free bases.